Saturas
Saturas - Arch Magician of Water and one of the twelve mages to create the magic barrier over the Valley of Mines. He appears in Gothic, Gothic II: Night of the Raven and Gothic 3. Personality and Traits Saturas is a wise and calm man. It is difficult to anger him, however once really upset at someone, he is unforgiving and it is hard to regain his trust. Despite this he is willing to put hostilities aside for the greater good. Before the Game He takes his part in the creation of the magic barrier. After the barrier was created he settled down in the Old Camp. An argument with Corristo resulted in him leaving the Old Camp, along with 5 other mages, Lares and other people who were unhappy with Gomez' leadership. Since then the water mages have been studying the magic barrier and looking for a way to destroy it. Gothic Saturas is living in the New Camp. He made a deal with the leader of the mercenaries, Lee, and the boss of rouges, Lares. Mercenaries are protecting and helping water mages, and rouges serve as their couriers. In order to reach Saturas, the Nameless Hero needs a password revealed by Cronoss in Chapter III, after the events that took place on the Swamp Camp. Arch-Mage asks The Hero to bring him the focus stones. After the fire mages have been murdered, he sends Nameless Hero to find Xardas the Necromancer. He is very kind to The Hero, until Chapter V. After Nameless Hero charged up Uriziel using ore mound, Saturas becomes hostile to him. He knows fifth circle of magic. Gothic II His letter can be found in the cave with Finkregh the Dragon, where the New Camp once was. The letter talks about him and remaining water mages heading to the center of the destruction. Gothic II: Night of the Raven Saturas and the remaining water mages are studying the mysterious earth quakes occurring in Khorinis. They headed to the north-eastern part of Khorinis, where they have found an ancient ruins. After Nameless Hero joined the Water Circle, he and Lares went to the excavation site to give Saturas one of the four ornaments. The Hero is not kindly greeted by Saturas, as he still holds a grudge about what he did back in the New Camp, but gives him a chance to redeem himself – Nameless Hero has to find three remaining ornaments. Once this has been done, Saturas and five remaining mages perform a ritual to fuse the ornaments that would form a ring able to open the portal to Jarkendar. He is really excited and suprised that such huge city ruins have remained forgotten for so long. He tells The Hero how the city have fallen. Jarkendar was once a big and great city on the Isle of Khorinis. Its ruler - Quarhodron came back from the crusade, with the Claw of Beliar in his possession. years have passed and the king grew old. The scholars have decided to create a Council of Five, but the warriors were against this idea, and said that they wanted Rademes, son of Quarhodron, to become their leader. Quarhodron agreed and handed over the Claw of Beliar to his son. The new leader has been possesed by the artifact due to his weak willpower. Soon most of the residents in Jarkendar have lost their mind. Khardimon the scholar and Quarhodron have tricked Rademes into entering the Temple of Adanos, then closed the temple where he and the Claw of Beliar remained imprisoned for ages. However everyone else have died and has been buried. The healers have closed the portal to Khorinis. Seeing what humans devolved into, Adanos brought forth a tide that washed everything from the forgotten valley. This is the story of how Jarkendar have fallen. Saturas sends Nameless Hero out to the pirates to get the Bandit Armor. After the quest in Jarkendar has been finished, the Arch-Mage remains in the forgotten valley to study and examing the ancient civilization. If Nameless Hero is a fire mage, Saturas can teach him magic circles. Gothic 3 Nameless Hero finds him near in the ruins of Al-Shedim, accompanied by Nomads. He tells The Hero how he and the other water mages teleported to the mainland using the focus stones. He has one of the five keys to the ancient temple where the Robe of Adanos. He suggest The Hero to help Wutras' nomads in reclaiming the ruins of Al-Shedim, and gives him advice not to listen to Xardas, but to choose a path on his own. After the Game What happens to him depends on The Hero's choice. Nameless Hero can help him, or kill him. In the first case Saturas will follow the path of an eternal wanderer, along with other water mages and nomads. In the second case The Hero kills him by the order of Gonzales, so the water mages loose their spiritual leader. Trivia * In Gothic 3 his face is of black carnation, while his hands are white. This has been corrected in Quest Pack 4. * Saturas seems to dislike one of the guru - Cor Kalom, and calls him power-hungry and deceitful. * In Gothic 3 outro he is wearing Nomad Clothes.